The GORDON CONFERENCE ON ATHEROSCLEROSIS - 1983 will be held at Kimball Union Academy in New Hampshire, June 27-July 1, 1983. The theme of this multidisciplinary international conference will be an integrated view of the cell biology, biochemistry and molecular biology of atherosclerotic lesion initiation, development and regression. Sessions are planned on the following topics: 1) arterial wall injury and repair; 2) lesion morphology and life history; 3) cellular interactions (vascular cells, blood cells); 4) localizing factors in lesion development; 5) apoprotein structure and function; 6) the molecular biology of cell surface receptors; 7) receptor-mediated endocytosis and 8) lipoprotein-cellular interactions. Traditionally, this conference has been an important forum for the exchange of new data and critical discussion of emerging concepts in atherosclerosis research.